beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 18
is the eighteenth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The Egyptian round of the World Championship is about to begin and a TV sports program announces the upcoming matches: The Blitzkrieg Boys vs. Barthez Batallion, the PPB All Starz vs. White Tiger X and BBA Revolution vs. F Dynasty. Hilary is delighted with the country, but Daichi is again sick due to the flight and Hilary gets scared of his sick face. Barthez is disappointed with Mathilda and Miguel, so he chooses Claude and Aaron for the match against the Blitzkrieg Boys. Meanwhile, the BBA Revolution stumbles upon an amateur Beybattle and Daichi is frustrated that he cannot take part in it since his Strata Dragoon is damaged. Kenny then unveils a new Strata Dragoon he's been working on, equipped with the engine gear. Daichi is initially reluctant about using a Beyblade other than his former one but he tests it against a local kid and easily wins, amazed with its power. Meanwhile, Barthez is having his Beyblades verified. Later, he comments on how stupid such verification processes are, since he can simply replace the legal blades after the test. As he readies his team, he explains that he's devised a special spider web-like tape that is activated via a remote control and is supposed to shoot out of his team's blades and trap their opponents in an inescapable web. Miguel is torn and knows that if they follow his coach's plan they could win, but he feels he'd rather lose with respect than cheat. In the first battle, Aaron goes up against Tala and both are nervous - Tala for having lost his two previous matches, and Aaron because of Barthez. Tala soon overcomes and holds his ground against Aaron. Barthez tries to unleash the web, but nothing happens. It becomes known that Aaron refused to use the 'fixed' blade and loses while using his original blade, enraging Barthez. Miguel is defiant and tell Barthez that he is fired and he and his teammates aren't going to be "his puppets" anymore. Barthez leaves and warns Miguel that he stands no chance without him. Miguel steps into the ring against Kai and gives everything he's got. There are two different versions of the match: the original and the one from the English dub. In the original, Miguel attacks Kai and then unleashes his Fire Execution special attack, providing him with gargoyle wings and a dark look on his face, then setting Dranzer on fire. Kai then asks him if he was really thinking he could defeat Dranzer with "such flames", breaks free from the fire and unleashes Blazing Gig, throwing Dark Gargoyle out of the stadium. In the English dub, Miguel simply attacks Kai a couple of times, only to be thrown out of the dish by Dranzer's Blazing Gig - also, Barthez is seen commenting to himself that he was right about Miguel not standing a chance. In both versions, however, the entire audience and Kai himself congratulate Miguel on his fight, as well as his teammates. They leave the dish to prepare for their fifth match in the next round as Barthez lies knelled to the ground, frustrated and confused that people adore Miguel, despite his loss. With three wins, the Blitzkrieg Boys are the first team to advance to the finals. Major Events *The Blitzkrieg Boys win their matches against Barthez Battalion and are the first team to advance to the finals. *Miguel fires Barthez as the team's coach. *Strata Dragoon is rebuilt into Strata Dragoon G. Characters *Tyson Granger *Hilary Tachibana *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Miguel *Claude *Barthez *Mathilda *Aaron *Julia Fernandez *Romero *Raul Fernandez *Blader DJ *Ray Kon *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Max Tate *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Eddy *Rick Anderson *Tala *Kai Hiwatari Beyblades *Dranzer G *Wolborg 4 *Dark Gargoyle *Rushing Boar *Strata Dragoon G (new) Featured Beybattles *Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon G) vs Egyptian Blader = Daichi & Strata Dragoon *Tala (Wolborg 4) vs Aaron (Rushing Boar) = Tala & Wolborg *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer G) vs Miguel (Dark Gargoyle) = Kai & Dranzer Trivia *In the English dub: **The TV sports program announces the upcoming matches are not shown; the results table shown at the beginning of the episode is omitted as well. **Parts of the conversation with Hilary getting scared of Daichi's sick face were cut. **Some parts of the verification scenes were cut. *In the original Japanese dub, Barthez tries to punch Miguel in the face for his rebellion, but Miguel reminds him that he is in front of thousands of people and Barthez stops his fist before touching Miguel, shocked. Gallery tumblr_oo5t4us1aw1w4q252o1_1280.png Kai lobt Miguel.jpg Miguel39.png Kai vs miguel.jpg Kai vs Miguel.png Miguel Losing to kai.png Miguel Attacking Kai.png Miguel & Dark Gargoyle.png tumblr_onupyee0nk1w4q252o1_1280.png Barthez_Battalion_Sieg.jpg Barthez_Battalion_Team.jpg 6cb1scd.jpg Max Tate (2).jpg Aaron03.PNG Aaron05.PNG Tala vs Aaron.png tumblr_lt67kkJXO51ql914ko1_1280.png tumblr_lq9eqhNoQi1ql914ko1_1280.png tumblr_lrj699i7ZN1ql914ko1_1280.jpg Screenshot_20190321-174828_1.jpg 1089ceb31d227f435cb28b295f08b4bf.jpg MV5BMTExMjIwMDM1OTBeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDAwMDA2MTcx._V1_.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124432_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124456_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124449_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-124519_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-191738_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-191750_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-191745_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-191850_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-191907_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-191914_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-191924_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-182117_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-182123_1.jpg tumblr_onurdxlUsy1w4q252o1_1280.jpeg Screenshot_20200119-130402_1.jpg Screenshot_20200119-131217_1.jpg Screenshot_20200119-130529_1.jpg Screenshot_20200119-131304_1.jpg Screenshot_20200119-130451_1.jpg Screenshot_20200119-131358_1.jpg S03E18-193032_1.jpg S03E18-193015_1.jpg S03E18-193109_1.jpg S03E18-193115_1.jpg S03E18-193125_1.jpg S03E18-193144_1.jpg S03E18-193338_1.jpg S03E18-193319_1.jpg S03E18-193200_1.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes